


Revenge will be bittersweet

by swimmingwithtitans



Series: Revenge is bittersweet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwithtitans/pseuds/swimmingwithtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen to Levi when he is unsuspectingly at the end of Eren's revenge, will it backfire against him or will Levi come to hate him?</p><p>(shitty summary I know but I swear the fics will be good!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge will be bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'ed so it might have plenty of grammatical errors, so I warn you all. I hope you enjoy this though, feedback and flames are welcomed!

“Go get me some more coffee, Eren.” The pint-size corporal ordered, holding out his small cup that once held fresh coffee.

Eren deadpanned towards the man but took the cup regardless. That man was seriously starting to get on his nerves. The ordering him around was an everyday thing, but there was a more pressing matter that had his gears grinding. It was the fact that Corporal shortass had decided to have a late snack and that snack was a certain pie he was saving for his hunger pains he always got.

Surely Petra had warned him not to act so childish against something so trival. But it was his favorite pie and what did the man had to say about it?

“You shouldn’t have left it out in the open for someone to snatch it, shitty brat.”

Oh he was most definitely going to get it one way or another. Pouring the steaming black liquid into the cup he held in his hands, he blanched at the disgusting drink with a hateful expression. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Oh yes, it was a quite a childish idea, but at least he would be relinquishing in the childish revenge that had presented itself. Gathering as much saliva in his mouth as possible, he spat it right into his cup. Glancing up, he eagerly grabbed hold of the chili pepper, laughing manically to himself. That should teach the bastard a sweet lesson on not to mess with things that wasn’t his to begin with!

“Eren, what the fuck is taking you so damn long?” Rivaille called out, his voice laced with irritation because his drink wasn’t in his waiting hands.

He rolled his eyes at the impatient man, “ I’m coming~!” he called out with a new found approach.

Only, he didn’t know he had just signed off on his own death warrant and would soon regret the choice he terribly made.


End file.
